Camp Rock: My Version
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Camp Rock: My Version ON HIATUS for now


Chapter 1

**Mitchie's POV**

I sighed as I sat down at breakfest. Looking around, a certain report on Hot Tunes caught my eye and I turned up the sound.

"Last week, famous popstar, Shane Gray, stormed off the set of his new music video, AFTER pouring coffee over his fellow bandmate," said the news woman as I gasped. "It appeared that he and Nate were having a heated argument and the bad-boy popstar finally went insane. But the question is, will there still be a tour? And-" I turned off the t.v. and shook my head.

I couldn't believe it! "Can you believe it?" asked my mother sitting down at the table, as if reading my thoughts.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"Probably all the fame. Some can never get enough and then they finally snap like a pretsel and loose themselves," said Mom, sighing. I had to agree with her. A few years ago, Shane Gray was the newest, hottest, and nicest hit ever. But his years of fame and fortune changed him. It was depressing, really.

The bus beeped outside and I quickly finished my food.

"Have a happy last day of school, honey!" Mom called after me. I nodded to her and climbed onto the bus. As the kids jumped around all over the bus, I sat quietly in my seat as I listened to Connect 3, the oh-so popular boy band Shane was part of.

As we reached closer to the school, Sierra sat down next to me. "Hey," she said quietly, tapping me on the shoulder since I wasn't listening. I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, hi," I said quietly. Sierra and I were good friends but the kind of friends that kept quiet and kept to themselves but were still friends.

"So, any plans for summer?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. Just the basic beach and songs summer for me." I absoulutely loved music and singing it. Sierra knew that much about me and had even heard me sing once during a talent show. But, due to my stage fright, I puked in the middle of my song. Not a very happy memory.

"Um, have you ever heard of Camp Rock?" Sierra asked. I shook my head, curious. "Um, I heard it's the best place for singers and musicians to go to. Maybe you should go to Camp Rock? Beats sitting alone in your home."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention." Sierra sighed. "My family's going on vacation in Jamaica this summer."

"For the whole summer?" Sierra nodded and sighed as well. Great my only friend was going to leave me for the summer.

Soon we reached school. As the classes passed my mind pondered on other things rather than the subjects I was supposed to be learning.

Camp Rock? Maybe I could ask Mom to go there? How expensive could it be? She's got to say yes! I know she will. She must. I must go to Camp Rock.

"No, honey, I'm sorry."

My hopes fell as I told Mom about Camp Rock after school. "I mean, we couldn't afford it for you to go as a camper." I nodded sadly. "But you could go as kitchen help!" I turned my head to my Mom, surprised.

"Huh?

"Right after you left for school, Camp Rock's head called me and asked for me to work in the kitchen. You could go as well and I wouldn't have to pay for you being there," Mom explained. I squeled. Yes! I wouldn't be all alone!

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Um, tomorrow..." My eyes widen.

"I've got to pack!" My feet carry me quickly into the house as I grab my guitar, pack some clothes, and all my other important things. But most importantly my song book. I could not forget my song book. Especially since I was going at a camp for music and songs. That would be completely stupid.

"Mitchie! Dinner!" Mom called. As I sat down at dinner, I glanced at the t.v. and Hot Tunes was on again. Might as well see the new gossip.

"Today, Connect Three and their manager finally announced their plans for Shane after his actions yesterday," said the news woman. "Now it's offical. Shane Gray will be going to Camp Rock for the summer to help out his uncle Brown who owns the camp. He will be a teacher and part of the staff and will be judging the Final Jam. Surprise, surprise. Not three years ago, Shane, Nate, and Jason were campers there and that's where they began their famous band."

"You know what's funny about this rockstar?" another report asked. "The names! Gray and Brown. Always gives me a crack up, doesn't it to y-"

I click off the t.v. and gape. Shane Jerk-star Gray was going to Camp Rock and teaching us! This was so going to be depressing! Maybe I could talk Mom out of it...

"No, Mitchie," Mom repeated firmly, putting our bags in the trunk of her Connie's Catering van. "I'm sorry but I need this job for the summer and Camp Rock wouldn't be able to open up for everyone else if there was no cook, so it's not fair to me or Camp Rockers because of you're little objection to Shane teaching."

I sighed. I'd been trying to convince Mom for the past hour but the answer still stayed the same. No. "Now, come on, Mitchie. We've got a long drive ahead of us," Mom added, sitting down in the driver's seat. I slumped in my passenger seat and studied my Camp Rock brochure.

This summer, I had a feeling, was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"What!" I yelled at my manager. He flinched.

"You heard. You're going to Camp Rock," he said.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Hmm, how about...everyone!" He glared at me. "Shane, we're all fed up! Except for the hungry press looking for some bad-boy celebrity to eat on till he's dead!"

I took a sharp intake of breath. How dare they! Just because I poured a drop of coffee on Nate doesn't mean I need this cruel, savaging punishment. He was okay except for the burn on his face from the hot coffee. But it was unnoticed!

"Now, come on. Go pack. You're leaving tomorrow." I gawked. Was this the make-famous-rockstar-and-incredibly-handsome-Shane -Gray-mad day or what?

This could not be happening. I so did not want to go back to Uncle always-happy-and-likes-everyone's-talent-even-thou gh-it's-so-horrible-it's-an-embarassment-to-listen Brown. And I did not want to teach those whiney, snobby, rude amatuers about every great thing I knew. They didn't deserve it. And most of all, I did not want to be chased around the camp by nutty, demented fan girls and their jealous boyfriends. I mean really, was I the only normal, cool guy in the world?

But, unfortaunutly, others didn't have the same sense to understand that. That's why I'm currently stuck here at this wretched camp.

"Shane! How are you, mate?" Brown asked, patting me on the back. I grunted. I couldn't believe this guy used to be the coolest man I knew and part of one of the best bands in my opinion. This is what camp did to him and what it's going to do to me.

"Ow!" I said as I ran into someone-or should I say, they ran into me. The person fell down, hitting their butt and cutting their hands on a sharp rock. "Watch where you're going!"

I realized the person was a girl, about my age, maybe a year younger, with dark brown brown hair that was a little bit curly and bright brown eyes. I didn't even know there was such a thing as bright brown eyes!

"Oh, sorry I messed up your stupid hair," said the girl, sarcastically. I stared at her astonished. No one talked to Shane Gray like that. Before I could snap back, she walked away, her chin high in indignity.

I blinked a couple times and shook my head. Another non-normal thing about Camp Rock. Girls who hate my guts. Well, I have to admit, it's a nice change. Not the gut-hating part but the part she's not swooning at me and make googly eyes.

"Come on, Shane. You can't stay here all day," said Uncle Brown behind me. I turned around to see him grinning at me and glancing at the spot where the girl was. I frowned. "What?" he asked innocently. "Just this is around 'bout time when the bird droppings come in this spot."

I shook my head to myself. Whatever. Forget about the girl.

I heard Dee introducing me so I quickly hurried to the stage and plastered on a fake smile. "Our celebrity guest is...Shane Gray! Woo!" Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except a small, unnoticed girl in the back. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, probably remembering our encounter before.

As soon as everyone left, I sighed. This summer, I feel like it's gonna be a long one.

I'd slept through all the first day activites, beginning with Open Mic. I seriously did not want to listen through those talentless kids singing lame songs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder but ignored it. "Shane, wake up!" The voice was distant and splashing together so it sounded a bit like, "Shaiwaykeup." I groaned. Suddenly, I gasped and sat up in bed. Brown had splashed cold water all over me!

"You see how it feels like to have someone splash something on you're head? Anyway, I've got a class to go to. Your's starts in five minutes." Brown disappeared for a moment then his head popped back in. "Do me a favor and water those flowers. They look parched." Because of him! And again his head popped back in. "And you might want to put that mattress in the sun. It's the only one you're gonna get." He grinned and I stared after him. "Four minutes!"

I stuffed my head back into my pillow and almost screamed.

* * *

**Brown's POV**

After roughly waking up my nephew, I hurried to my class, a little late. When I came in, kids were rockin' by themselves. Everyone, even Tess, was doing something. Everyone except one small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I recognized her as the girl that ran into Shane yesterday.

So I decided to have a little fun. "If the class is a rockin', I'm-a glad I came knockin'." That rewarded me with numerous laughs. "Now, let's begin." I looked around the class. "Who'd like to sing first?" Everyone's hands came up except for the girl's. Seeing as she was a new rocker, I decided to pick her and heard her voice.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, you," I said, pointing my finger to the girl.

"Me?" she asked.

"Can't argue with the finger!" Everyone knew that.

"I'll do it!" Tess said smugly. Ah, Tess, always a show off.

"No, the finger picked her," I said, pointing again to the girl.

"Uh, o-okay," muttered the girl, getting up.

"First, I need your name. Can't have someone singing if I don't know who they are." The girl seemed nervous and a quiet, shy type that wasn't afraid to speak her mind when she needed to. And I'd seen it yesterday.

"Mitchie."

"Okay, Mitchie. Give it you're best shot," I encouraged her, rubbing my hands together, ready to hear a new voice.

She sang something so low I leaned into hear but I still couldn't. "I know this is a solo, but you're singing so low I can't hear you," I interupted. Some of the kids laughed and a couple kids smirked.

"Um, okay," she said, quietly.

Mitchie's voice got louder as she sang.

_"Who will I be?_  
_It's up to me._  
_All the never ending possibilities,_  
_That I can see._  
_There's nothing that I can't do._  
_Who will I be?_  
_Yes, I believe..."_

On the last words, she faded into a silence and I was wowed. She was definatily a singer, and a talented one at that. If only Shane could hear her. Maybe it would change his being.

I put and arm around her and turned to face the wall as I asked, " Was that an orginial?"

"Yeah, it's mine, but-" I cut her off.

"No buts. It was good. Give me high five!" She grinned and shook my hand. I could just see the future where she was singing her heart out all because of Camp Rock.

* * *

**Tess's POV**

I could not believe it. Brown actually though that 'kitchen girl' was talented? She wasn't at all! In fact, she had the worst singing I've ever heard.

Years of pain from teaching so many talentless children, except for me of course, must have got him deaf. I glanced venomly at their shaking hands. That should be me up there! Not 'kitchen girl, no one Torres'.

I was so going to sabotage her and her little crew of wanna-bes, especially Caitlyn 'oo-I'm so talented' Gellar. Like the last two years. I was going to win and get that recording deal with the hot Shane Gray, and show my mother I'm not the talentless, useless daughter of T.J. Tyler.

I glanced over at where 'kitchen girl' and Gellar were talking and laughing. Pasting on a big smile, I put my hands on my hips and walked over to them. "Hey, Mitchie!" I squeled.

"Uh, hi?" she said uncertainly, glancing at Gellar who shrugged.

"Look, everyone knows we don't let people into our group, especially not people who aren't kids of rich and famous adults, but-"

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"-I must make an exception this time. You're vocals in the back would be like amazing!" Tess pursed her glossy lips, waiting for Mitchie's answer. My hopes fell. After a day, Tess was going to take her away. She really has gotten so low.

"Um, I was thinking of doing a solo..." Hopefully you will, Mitchie, and not with those perky, glossy, jealous queen bees.

"On you're first final jam?" asked Tess. "That's brave. But I know how nervous I get even with a group. Imagine a solo." And the trap has worked.

"Hmm, maybe a group will be better," Mitchie said. Tess grinned and I sighed.

"So?" asked Tess.

"Come on, Caitlyn," Mitchie said, linking my elbow with hers. I gasped, stunned at her, and so did Tess. No one's ever ignored Tess's offer, not even me! "We're going to practice."

I remembered asking Mitchie if she wanted to be in Final Jam with me and she was about to answer before Tess strutted up to us. I guess this was her answer. My smile grew larger and larger. Mitchie was one kind of a girl!

Right before we turned the corner, I turned my head back around and stuck out my tongue at Tess and her gawking group. It was childish but I still enjoyed the anger on Tess's face. Oh, Tess, seems like you don't get everything you want in the world, now does it?

* * *

**Peggy's POV**

I gawked at Mitchie Torres. She actually resisted Tess! I had to admit, she was brave and independent. And Caitlyn, also.

As Tess turned back to us, fire in her eyes and venom in her voice, she snarled, "Come on, girls! Let's practice our ama

zing routine. Who needs 'kitchen girl' and Gellar, huh?" As Ella and I turned away to walk back to our cabin to practice, Tess added, "Oh, and Peggy?" I turned back around. "DON'T mess up this time, you klutz."

I nodded and followed Tess numbly. I was seriously getting sick and tired of her bossing me around. One day it was going to stop!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mitchie and Caitlyn seperated at lunch. Caitlyn went to sit with Sander, Andy, Barron, and Lola while Mitchie went in the kitchen to help Connie get lunch ready for everyone. Suddenly, Connie remembered Brown wanted to talk to her about Campfire Pig-out.

"Can you get lunch ready?" Connie asked Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and went over to the burgers Connie was working on before. "Thanks, mija," Connie said, wiping her hands and walking out.

As Mitchie put the food together, Caitlyn walked in. "Everyone's wondering what's taking so long, Mitch."

Mitchie glanced up. "Hey, I only have two hands and two hundred burgers to put together!" Caitlyn smiled. "Fine, I'll help," she said, putting on Connie's pair of gloves. After a few minutes, the food was ready and Caitlyn and Mitchie were messing around in the kitchen after passing out the food and eating theirs.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey! You're getting floor in my ear!" I squeled as Caitlyn dumped floor onto me. "You got sauce on my face!" protested Caitlyn.

"Say hello to my fist of flour!" I said, throwing flour at Caitlyn. Caitlyn ducked before it her face but it went past Caitlyn and out the window. I didn't even know flour could do that!

"Hey!" someone shouted. Oops. Caitlyn and I froze when the person I hit with flour walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I was just passing the kitchen after recieving a lunch that I could not go near to tell the cook to watch out for my allergies when something flew out the open window of the kitchen and hit my face. Flour? One eye shut because of the flour, half of my face white, I stormed into the kitchen.

"Who did that?" I demanded, looking at the two girls that I suspected were fighting with flour before I came in. One girl had flour all over her face and the other had flour and sauce in her hair and both were staring at me with wide eyes. Neither one of them moved except for the girl with all flour on her face, when she spit flour out of her mouth. I glared at both of them.

"She did it!" both of them said, pointing the other. It was obvious who did it actually. The girl with flour and sauce on her was holding a handful of ready-to-fire flour and her back was facing the window which the flour came from. The other one had empty hands and her face was facing the window.

Suddenly, I recognized the other one. The girl yet again. "You!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, right now, I'm happy the flour flew out the window," she snapped. "You deserved it."

The other girl dropped the flour in her hands and covered her mouth to keep from burst out laughing. I glared at the first girl who crossed her arms and glared back.

"Whatever!" I said, angrily. "I was coming to tell you that my manager sent over a list of my allergies but I couldn't go near my lunch because you-er, wait, you're the cook?"

"No, stupid," she shot back. "I help out and clean the kitchen for her."

I glanced around the messy kitchen that was splattered with flour. "Clean?" I questioned.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, then, who cares about the dumb allergies of a jerk-star?"

"Just so you know, those allergies are deadly to me!"

"All the better reason to include them in the food."

I gawked. Was she actually saying she wanted me dead? The other girl gasped. "Mitchie!" she said in shock.

"Yeah, I said it," the girl, Mitchie, continued. "And I mean it!" After that, she stormed out the kitchen, knocking into my shoulder as she passed me. I stared after her. So did her friend.

"Look, Gray, I'm sorry about her," the girl apologized to me. "She usually keeps cool but after a little while her temper gets the better of her. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Uh, it-it's okay," I said in a low, shocked voice. Numbly, I walked out of the kitchen and my feet carried me around the camp until I stopped suddenly by the dining hall.

A soft voice sang the words,

_"This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me..."_

Suddenly, the voice stopped and I heard feet walking away. I realized that I hadn't seen the singer yet. I hurried into the hall and looked around. No one was in here.

"Hello?" I called out. "I know you were in here!" I glance at the piano that the person was playing while singing. The keys were still warm after use.

I had to find out who she was.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the lame chap but I wrote this a while ago...


End file.
